


Endless Mackerels

by Tinni



Series: Delphinidae [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, More canon but with shinto deities making an appearance, Not Alternative Universe, Supernatural Elements, character death (old age but still)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru meets a water goddess who offers him a chance to live in the ocean, be really one with the water forever. But if Haru says yes, he’ll be separated from Makoto forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So back when I was more firmly abroad HMS Friendship and hadn't been pulled of it by both Haru and Rin because they both want to a piece of Makoto in my fic [Losing Makoto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/968974) I floated three MakoHaru ideas as a one time "all on board HMS MakoHaru" deal. The idea that got the most votes got turned into [Mackerels Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/968995) but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. So started writing it up a bit. I don't know if its worth finishing or not but decided to post what I had anyway and see what people think.

Makoto rarely ever joined him in the sea. So Haru would come alone, early in summer morning or late in summer evenings, when the crowds were at their thinnest, and swim alone in the endless blue. He would float in the cool water and wish he could live in the sea forever, supping on an endless supply of mackerels as he explored all the seas and oceans of the world… but that was a dream, a vision of heaven beyond Haru’s reach.

 

Haru sighed as he dived deepers, swimming so close to the bottom that he could almost touch the sand lining the seabed. But Haru was careful not to mess with the sand, the visibility of the water was great today and Haru didn’t want to cloudy the water by disturbing more sand than he had to. So he swam carefully just enjoying himself when suddenly he saw a fish trapped in bits of garbage. Feeling annoyed at careless beach goers, Haru carefully freed the fish and swam to shore to properly dispose of the rubbish.

 

“Haru-chan,” cried the happy voice of Makoto, just as Haru was about to head back in, “I thought I would find you here,” he ran down to join Haru, “Are you going to swim for much longer?” he wondered.

 

“No, I am done,” said Haru, “Let’s go. I am hungry.”

 

“Come to my house,” Makoto invited, “My mother is making pancake. You should eat something other than mackerel once in awhile.”

 

“I rather add mackerel to the pancake,” replied Haru.

 

“Haru, that’s just weird!” comment Makoto in a long suffering tone before both headed off towards Makoto’s house.

 

* * *

 

Next day, Haru came once again to swim. The water looked even bluer than before, so pristine and beautiful. Haru dived in started to swim. He swam and swam and suddenly realised he was far from the shore. But he didn’t feel like turning back. Instead he dived down as a need to touch the bottom of the sea overcame him. Suddenly, red ribbons shot out from the inky black depths and started to pull him down, down to the depths of the sea.

 

For the first time panic started to lap at Haru’s senses as he realised that the water was too deep, deeper than it should be at this distance and too dark. Alarmed Haru started to pull against the ribbons, trying to get free but then, “Don’t worry,” came a sweet, soothing feminine voice, “I will not hurt you. I merely wish to thank you for freeing me yesterday from the filth your fellow mortals thoughtlessly defiled the my ocean with.”

 

Haru’s mind was in a whirl but from the depth of the confused hazed emerged the memory of the freeing the fish from bits of garbage, “Who are you?” Haru asked, no thought but somehow knew his mind was open and whoever was holding him.

 

“Ryūjin,” came the reply, “I believe that’s what your people call me.”

 

“Ryūjin..” repeated Haru, not quite believing what he heard. Afterall, Ryūjin is supposed to be a he right? And a dragon to boot.

 

“I can be a he,” replied the voice, “And I can look like a dragon if I want to. But in my true form…” suddenly Haru was engulfed in light and felt warmth and comfort seep into his every pour. He felt and saw what looked like hands come and caress him, “In my true form I don’t have genders like mortals or a form that mortals can easily comprehend,” the voice sounded different. Still soothing, still sweet but no longer identifiable by gender, “I am what I want to be and I can give you what you want. The power to breath in the water, youth, everlasting life and an endless supply of mackerels…”

 

Haru felt his eyes grow wide as he realised that he was breathing, breathing in the water as if it was air and felt a difference in his body and limbs that he could not really understand. “Come to my palace,” it wasn’t really a request because Haru knew he couldn’t refuse, “Let me thank you with a feast of mackerels!”


	2. The Offer

Haru had a good eye for colour, which came from being an artist. He could tell the different shades of blue the water could be as it reflected the sky but down here in the depths there was no sky yet the water was still blue. But not any blue Haru could name, an unique shade of blue that Haru was amazed human eyes could even discern.

 

“That’s because you aren’t seeing this with human eyes,” replied Ryūjin, “How can you witness the majesty of Ryūgū-jō with just human eyes?”

 

“I don’t under…” the words died in Haru’s throat as was guided over a ridge by Ryūjin’s ribbons and caught his first glance of Ryūgū-jō. It was magnificent.

 

A sprawling palace born from living corals illuminated by orbs of light. Tall columns of coral held up a large domed roof but what got Haru were the colours. So many colours, colours he had never seen before, colours he didn’t think existed. Colours…

 

“...that no humans have ever seen,” Ryūjin filled in, “I told you, I changed your eyes,” he reminded Haru with a chuckle, “The human eye is such an inadequate thing. It only has three colour receptors: red, blue and green. Yet the butterfly has 5 colour receptors and the mantis shrimp, it has sixteen colour receptors. You humans don’t even have names for the thirteen other colours the mantis shrimp can see. Think about it Haruka, sixteen primary colours and then all the colours that come from mixing those sixteen colours…”

 

Haru couldn’t imagine… but he didn’t have to imagine, he could now SEE the colours beyond human perception. It was beautiful, it was glorious! Haru could spend a lifetime painting Ryūgū-jō and the dream like landscape that surrounded it.

 

Ryūjin laughed, “We can discuss that after the mackerels. Come!”

 

The inside of the Ryūgū-jō was even more breath taking than the outside and filled with more light. But the light weren’t “light” but the residents of Ryūgū-jō whom appeared to Haru as light. Until the got to the dining room. At the centre of the dining room stood a long elaborate table also born out of the coral. Born being the operative word because Haru could tell that the living coral had been coaxed into form the shape of the table and not the table carved out of the coral or anything like that. There were however no chairs. That is until Haru and the orbs of light, including Ryūjin, got to the table. The chairs formed underneath them. No, grew underneath them from the coral that lined the floor.

 

The orbs of light started to take human forms around Haru and Ryūjin himself took the form of a bipedal dragon. “I thought you might like this form,” he said to Haru, “Since your first thoughts were that I am supposed to be a dragon,” then turning to all, “Thank you all for taking forms that would put our young guest at ease, now let the feast of mackerels begin!”

 

Haru looked around and took in the sight of the beautiful people around him. Girls with perfectly oval faces and slim figures and breast that were not too big or too small. Boy with perfect bodies and symmetrical faces. Hare appreciated symmetry and so liked what he saw. Then the mackerels appeared and Haru could only thinking tasting every single mackerel dish that appeared on the table surrounded in its own individual pockets of air. Haru noticed that pockets of air also surrounded his utensils and plate and so when took some mackerels off the serving plate, the pockets of air remained surrounding it. However, not all the mackerels dishes were like that. Some sort of floated but not too far off or away from the plates.

 

Ryūjin explained the mystery, “Some dishes are better dry, others are better a bit soggy. Taste both kinds, they are all delicious,” and they were!

 

Haru ate and ate, trying a little of everything until he was sated and happy. “Are you enjoying yourself?” asked Ryūjin. Haru nodded. Ryūjin chuckled, “I hope this is thanks enough for saving me from the garbage.”

 

“But how were you caught,” wondered Haru, “You and all powerful god.”

 

“All powerful… I don’t know about that!” said Ryūjin, “But I would have saved myself by changing form if you hadn’t come along. In my fish form I am the least intrusive and it takes a human with high spiritual awareness to notice me. There were never too many of such people and there is even less now because spiritual powers have to be trained, like any skills or abilities, and very few are willing to undergo the training now.” Ryūjin continued, “If I suddenly changed forms when I was that close to the shoreline, I would have been noticed. If only because of the storms that follow my form changes that close to the surface. I can’t, unfortunately, stop those from happening. So I was biding my time for when I could transform without causing too much commotion,” Ryūjin explained, “Still, I do not like wallowing in filth so I am grateful to you.”

 

Haru nodded. Ryūjin smiled, “Tell me Haruka, will you paint for me?”

 

“Paint?” wondered Haru.

 

“Come! I will show you my need,” said Ryūjin and lead Haru to one of the inner courtyard of Ryūgū-jō. Unlike the rest of Ryūgū-jō, this courtyard’s walls were not coral but some sort of stone. The stones were bear and kind of ugly. “A bit of a eye sore isn’t it,” commented Ryūjin, “The stones used to be covered in a beautiful flowering moss. But Susanoo destroyed the moss with his lightning while he was over for the dinner sometime ago. I could regrow the moss but perhaps a change would be better. Would you paint me a mural, Haruka?”

 

Haru surveyed the courtyard. It was quite big and it would take him months, if not years to finish the job. Thinking of time, Haru suddenly remembered the stories, the stories of how a day in Ryūgū-jō was 300 years in the surface. Ryūjin chuckled, “Gross exaggerations but you are right about something Haruka, this is a big job. But I am willing to reward you for it with fins, gills and an endless supply of mackerels,” Ryūjin offered, “Think about it, you can stay here forever. I can make you immortal and make it so that you will forever have the bloom of youth. Give you the power to change your legs into a beautiful dolphin-like flippers and gills so you never have to surface if you don’t want to.”

 

Haru looked at Ryūjin with sparkling eyes. He was being offered heaven. Ryūjin smiled, “So you accepted.”

 

Of course Haru would accepted. What was in the surface world to take Haru back? He thought of his parents who would wonder where Haru disappeared to. He thought of his friends, Rin, Nagisa, Rei… he would never be able to swim with them again. But his parents loved him and always wanted him to be happy. They would understand his choice… well Haru wasn’t sure how he would let his parents know. Maybe Ryūjin could send them a dream or something. That would be enough for his parents. His friends… they had lives of their own and it wasn’t like they couldn't keep swimming the relay together. Because even without Haru there were four of them... four of them… finally Haru thought of Makoto and felt his heart give a painful lurch.

 

He couldn’t just disappear on Makoto. Makoto would never accept. He would always look for Haru. Always! Haru had a sudden vision of Makoto calling for him as he ran along the beach, Makoto was looking for him. Makoto would not just accept a dream that Haru had decided to live under the sea. Makoto would not just let go of Haru… damn it! He wanted to stay!

 

“Perhaps what you need is to go say goodbye face to face to this Makoto,” suggested Ryūjin, “Why don’t you do that. I can wait,” to his Haru agreed.

 

* * *

 

Haru surfaced from the surf and walked to the shore with some difficulty. He didn’t want to be one land. “Haru!” he heard Makoto scream.

 

Haru turned towards Makoto and suddenly was struck by the colour of Makoto’s eyes. Were they always this green? That was the only thought Haru managed before he was engulfed in a hug. A warm loving hug as Makoto choked out, “I was so worried! I thought I lost you!”

 

Ah crap, “Makoto,” Haru said, sounding angry as he pushed Makoto away.

 

“Haru?” Makoto wondered what he had done wrong. Haru wasn’t the world most touchy feely person but even he surely didn’t begrudge Makoto a hug considering Haru had been missing for hours and Makoto was beginning to think the worse.

 

“Makoto,” said Haru again, this time he sounded even more angry and annoyed. Suddenly Haru grabbed Makoto’s shirt and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

 

“Haru!” exclaimed Makoto when they finally broke apart.

 

“This is what I want,” Haru declared, “I only returned for you and now I can’t go back because its too hard saying goodbye to you. But I am not staying if you aren’t going to be by my side always. Not just as a friend but as… as my everything. Including my lover! And you have to stay with me forever! You have to promise!” insisted Haru.

 

Makoto could not fully understand what Haru was talking about. Where had Haru returned from? What was that about goodbye? About not staying? “Makoto!” Haru was getting impatient.

 

“I love you Haruka,” Makoto said, without the slightest hesitation, “So yes, I will stay with you forever!”

 

“As?” insisted Haru, he had to know. He had to be sure.

 

“As your friend, your lover and as…” Makoto blushed, “Soulmate…” he offered timidly.

 

Haru nodded. He was still looking angry. Feeling angry but then he did just give-up fins, grills and an endless supply of Mackerels. Suddenly Haru started laughing, hysterically even as a bewilded and confused Makoto tried to make sense of it all. He had chosen Makoto over heaven. “I,” Haru finally choked out, “Really, really love you.”

 

Finally Makoto smiled, letting go of his confusion and worry as he pulled Haru into a hug, “I am glad, I am really, really glad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end.


	3. The Choice

Many things had changed in Iwatobi in the last 70 years but something had not. There was still a Iwatobi Elementary school. “Children, I hope you have all finished your assignments!” said the 4th year home room teacher, “Now who would like to read their report on local heros?” she asked.

 

“I will!” said a little girl with wine red hair and golden eyes.

 

“Great, class please pay attention to Mikoshiba Gou-kun,” encouraged the teacher.

 

“It’s Kou!” corrected the girl, “I am named after my grandmother and she always says her name is Kou! Although,” she admitted sheepishly, “My grandfather and great uncle always call her Gou.”

 

Her teacher only smiled and said, “Please go ahead, Mikoshiba-kun.”

 

“I was going to do my report on my grand uncle Matsuoka Rin,” started the girl, “Who is a great sports hero who won lots of medal for Japan in swimming. Then went on to be the head of FINA, the international swimming federation and finally the head of the International Olympic Committee! But great uncle Rin said that I should do my report on a true hero. So I am doing my report on Nanase Haruka, the water warrior!”

 

“Nanase Haruka was born and raised here in Iwatobi. He was a gifted swimmer but didn’t really want to swim competitively. He just loved being in the water. Haruka really loved water and in fact, they said his first love with a waterfall in the mountains not far from Iwatobi. It was actually with that waterfall that our story begins. When Nanase-san was in 3rd year High School, some developers came who wanted to destroy the pristine waterfall and make way for a new planned city. Although he had a reputation for being dispassionate, Nanase-san could not stand-by and let his first love be murdered without a fight. So he, along with his best friend and the love of his life, Tachibana Makoto, went into action, organising and fund raising to protest and halt the development as he raised money to buy up the land and preserve it for future generations.”

 

“My great uncle also helped as that was the year of the 17th Asian Games and my uncle used his wins to help publicize what his friends were fighting for. Nanase-san was successful and that started his life-long crusade to fight for water. He fought for lakes, rivers and of course waterfalls. He also bought-up freshwater reserves because he foresaw a time when freshwater might become scarce and created an innovation fund that granted research and development money to individuals, groups and companies that worked towards water preservation, detoxification and other purification technology.”

 

“Nanase-san is a gifted artist and he raised awareness through his artwork and also by creating haunting images of the future of what-if scenarios should his warning not be heeded and developers just did what they wanted. Throughout it all, Tachibana-san stayed with him and helped him manage the foundation Nanase-san created. But Tachibana-san also helped in another way. He wrote books fictional novels and poetry all around the theme of water. These books were bestsellers and also won critical praise. Because of his body of work, last year, at the age of 86, he was finally awarded the nobel prize for literature.”

 

Kou Continued, “Because of them, many people around the world have access to fresh clean water and many beautiful waterfall, lakes and other things are still there for us to enjoy. That’s why, twenty years ago, Nanase-san and his foundation won the nobel peace prize. Nanase-san and Tachibana-san are now retired and live in Nanase-san’s family home just past the first Torii of the Iwatobi Shrine,” she finished.

 

“Very good Mikoshiba-kun,” said her teacher, “Tell me, have you ever met Nanase-san?”

 

“Yes, he and Tachibana-san sometimes come to my great uncles house. Although the last time I saw them was six months ago at my great aunt Aki’s funeral. She was a school friend of theirs and they used to call her Zaki-chan. Well Tachibana-san anyway. Tachibana-san was very upset at the funeral and cried a lot. But then great uncle Rin wasn’t crying and my grandmother says that’s why Tachibana-san was crying so much. He was crying for both himself and great uncle Rin,” she explained.

 

“Thank you,” said her teacher, “That was… more information than I expected. But never mind! Take a seat! Who’s next?”

 

* * *

 

About the same time as Mikoshiba Kou was telling all her classmates about how awesome they were, Haru and Makoto were doing the most mundane of things. Buying fresh mackerels for dinner.

 

“Don’t buy too much, Haru-chan,” complained Makoto, “I can’t haul as much I used to be able to.”

 

“Makoto we are 87 years old,” said Haru, “When are you going to drop the -chan?”

 

“But it makes me feel young again,” protested Makoto age having not robbed him of his big, warm smile.

 

Haru rolled his eyes, and went back to selected his fish. Despite being 87, they were both in great shape and so wouldn’t have a lot of issue carrying a weeks worth of fish back to their house. He made his selection and they headed back home.

 

“I want Mackerel’s in Miso… is probably what you are thinking,” said Makoto with a smirk.

 

“How did you know?”

“How long have we been together?” asked Makoto with a laugh, “I can tell from the way you were looking at the mackerel that you wanted to cook them in miso and not fry them or curry them.”

 

Haru just pouted, “Now what am I thinking?”

 

Makoto stare at him for a moment then blushed and exclaimed, “Haru-chan! We are too old for stuff like that!”

 

“Hell no we aren’t! We are doing it Makoto! Tonight, we firing-up the old console and playing Animal crossing: Deep Sea!” declared Haru.

 

“Fine, fine,” said Makoto with a sigh.

 

“And afterwards…” Haru gave him a look.

 

This time Makoto went beet red but simply said, “We’ll have to stop over at the drugstore in that case.” Haru simply nodded.

 

That night, like they had countless nights of their intertwined lives, they shared a meal of mackerels. Then played games on a console so old that it was now a valuable antique and afterwards, Haru laid Makoto down and made sweet love to him. After they were done, Haru laid his head on Makoto’s chest and went to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

 

Sometime in the night Haru suddenly awoke. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. But Haru couldn’t really tell what. It was then that he realised, Makoto’s heart was no longer beating. “Makoto! Makoto!” Haru called out as he shook Makoto, “Wake-up! Please wake-up! Makoto!” But he knew Makoto would not wake-up from this sleep, “Makoto! Makoto!” he kept calling but alas his voice would not reach Makoto.

 

“You promised,” Haru tried to remind him, “You promised. You promised you were going to stay with me forever! So why, why won’t you wake-up!” Haru screamed, “Liar! This is not forever! Makoto! Makoto! You are the only reason I returned to his stupid dull world where you have to fight for every drop of water. This world of limited colour and stupid people who think a shopping mall that might stay in business a few decades is more precious than a waterfall that’s stood where it is for centuries! Makoto! Wake up damn it!” Haru shook Makoto’s still body violently, “You promised to alway be by my side! We didn’t promise till death do us part but eternity. This is not eternity! At least, at least,” Haru began to cry, “At least die after me,” he sobbed.

 

“Please Makoto,” he begged, “I’ll do anything you want. Just please wake-up! Makoto!” But Makoto did not wake-up. Finally, Haru laid his head down on Makoto’s cold chest and cried until he couldn’t cry anymore.

 

When dawn came, Haru placed a call to his and Makoto’s lawyer and left it to him to organised the logistics around the funeral. He then called Rin, he didn’t take it well. But Haru had no words of comfort for him. “Tell Gou and the others?” he asked Rin.

 

“Others? Whose left but Gou and Seijuurou?” demanded Rin, “I am sick of funerals.”

 

“Downside of living long,” replied Haru dispassionately.

 

“Don’t die before me,” begged Rin, “Just don’t!” Haru didn’t reply.

 

They had a Buddhist Memorial service. It had to be public due to Makoto’s fame and status as a nobel laureate. There were statements of grief from prominent leaders, fellow writers and of course a statement by the foundation that Haru and Makoto had founded together but Haru always seem to get the sole credit for. If only because Makoto never bothered correcting anyone. Haru stayed stoic and silent through all of it. Only nodding as people offered their condolences. He didn’t want to be here.

 

After the funeral was done. Haru sat down with his lawyers to put all his affairs in order, “Wha… what are you planning Nanase-san?” asked the worried lawyer.

 

“I am going to be living alone from now on,” Haru pointed out, “And like Makoto might go to sleep and never wake-up.”

 

“Fair enough,” said the lawyer, “I just thought… never mind! I’ll take care of everything.”

 

After he was done. Haru went for a swim in the sea. Just for a swim, he had no other plans. He swam and swam and suddenly realised he was far from the shore. But he didn’t feel like turning back. Instead he dived down as a need to touch the bottom of the sea overcame him. Suddenly, red ribbons shot out from the inky black depths and started to pull him down, down to the depths of the sea.

 

“So you have finished saying goodbye,” came a sweet, soothing feminine voice.

 

“Ryūjin!” exclaimed Haru, “What are you doing?”

 

“Hmmm… didn’t I make you an offer of fins, gills and an endless supply of mackerels?” asked Ryūjin, “Not to mention offer you the job of painting one of the inner courtyards of Ryūgū-jō?”

 

“That was 70 years ago!” Haru pointed out, “I thought…” he thought he had decided to stay with Makoto, on land.

 

“Did you really make that decision?” wondered Ryūjin, having heard Haru’s thoughts through the red ribbons, “I thought you were simply saying goodbye.”

 

“But 70 years…”

 

“My concept of time is not the same as yours,” replied Ryūjin, “What is 70 years in the face of eternity. But I do see you have changed, no matter. I can change you back.”

 

Haru felt the bloom of youth return to his body but not only that, his eyes changed again to be able to see colours no humans could and he could not breath water like he could air. “So,” asked Ryūjin, “What will it be?”

 

“Where’s Makoto?” Haru asked.

 

“You know, I have not the faintest clue,” replied Ryūjin, “I have no idea what happens to mortals when they die. Surely your people have some ideas.

 

Haru had never once thought about what might be after death. His grandmother had believed in an afterlife. Is that where Makoto was? Then he could see him if he died right? But what if there was no afterlife? That’s why some people believed. They believed once you died you simply ceased to exist. Go into nothingness and simply stop being. Haru didn’t mind that. Because if Makoto no longer existed Haru didn’t want to exist either. Yet, yet there was a third option. A third terrifying option. Reincarnation. What if Makoto and he were reincarnated but in their next life they never met? Or worse, what if they met but instead of being friends where were enemies? No, it was worse than that. If they were reincarnated, Haru would forget about Makoto! That was a horrifying thought and that was sure to happen because you did forget your past life when you are reincarnated right?

 

Ryūjin laughed, “If you don’t want to forget about your friend there is only one option open to you. Come live with me. Be forever young and carry with you always the the memory of your days together.”

 

“But they will never be anything more than memories,” cried Haru, “I’ll never see Makoto again.”

 

“True but your choices are simply these,” said Ryūjin, “Come with me and be certain that you will remember Makoto forever more or return to land and await death. If you are lucky, there will be an afterlife that you can share with Makoto or you and your memories will go into nothingness and simply cease to be. Or…”

 

“I’ll be reincarnated and not remember anything,” whispered Haru, “And Makoto will be reincarnated and not remember anything… no, it could be that I am reincarnated but Makoto goes onto Nirvana…” but of course Makoto would go to Nirvana. A good, pure, selfless person like Makoto… of course he wouldn’t be back in the cycle of reincarnation. Haru cried out with a wordless cry, that was lost in the surrounding sea, he just wanted to see Makoto.

 

“That is impossible,” Ryūjin said, “So let’s do what’s possible,” and began to pull Haru towards Ryūgū-jō, as Haru’s legs changed into beautiful dolphin like tail. He was going to live forever by being truly one with the water with an endless supply of mackerels. But Makoto would never be with him ever again… Haru was being pulled towards hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. It’s probably horribly lame and stupid but it was fun writing! ^.^


End file.
